Greymatter
Greymatter is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime. Appearance Ben as Greymatter Greymatter is a grey-skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien that is only four inches tall with large green eyes, which have rectangular pupils and horizontal eyelids. He wears a white jumpsuit with a thin vertical black stripe down the front (a larger version of the same stripe exists on his head, in-between his eyes). In the original series, Greymatter wore the Omnitrix symbol on his back and his eyes were yellowish-green. He spoke with a high-pitched voice. In Ultimate Alien, Greymatter looked exactly the same as before, except his eyes were green and he wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Greymatter now has a green jumpsuit with a black belt. His suit collar is now black, and the stripe on his head and jumpsuit are no longer present. He wears black, fingerless gloves with a green rectangle on the back. His neck is slightly longer, his Omnitrix symbol has returned to his back, and his voice is slightly deeper. 11-year-old Greymatter in Omniverse looks exactly the same as he did in the original series, but his collar is now black. His skin tone is also slightly different. Gwen as Greymatter Gwen as Greymatter had Gwen's hair and more oval-shaped eyes, with much smaller pupils. She wore a light blue jumpsuit with dark blue sleeves. She wore the Omnitrix symbol on her back. She also lacked the stripes Ben's version has. Powers and Abilities Grey Matter's small size belies his great calculative and technical intellect. He can create complicated machines from spare parts, understand the function of any device at a glance, and make sophisticated repairs to complex machines (such as a warp-drive engine). Grey Matter's intellect serves as a problem solver and analytical help in difficult situations. This allows Grey Matter to think more strategically when brute force is inefficient. Grey Matter's brain capacity makes Ben smarter about things he's never even seen before, like Kraab's alien circuitry. Grey Matter can sometimes manipulate living things by stimulating certain parts of their nervous system if such beings can be controlled by external stimuli. Grey Matter's size allows him to squeeze into small spaces and can climb walls due to microscopic pads on his skin. He also has sharp teeth and his slimy skin makes him difficult to grab. Grey Matter appears to be stronger than he looks, as he was strong enough to move a cleaner's bucket with mops in it4 and break a coolant pipe to freeze the Vreedle Brothers. Grey Matter is amphibious and has gills. Grey Matter has a long prehensile tongue, owing to his insectivore nature. As a Galvan, he also possesses a 'pre-brain' which deals with all basic bodily functions. Grey Matter was able to understand Pyxi's speech. Weaknesses Grey Matter's small size makes him unsuitable for physical battle, so he must outsmart his enemies in a fight. Animals like dogs and cats can be a problem, as they may see Grey Matter as a chew toy or food to them. Despite possessing immense intelligence, Grey Matter can still make miscalculations, as his attempt to upgrade the Rust Bucket's air conditioner caused it to overheat instead, incapacitating the vehicle. Navigation Category:All Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Reboot Aliens